Farewell, My Concubine
by Elly3981
Summary: "Is it true what Ferid said? You were selling more than just your blood to that bastard, weren't you?" Mika felt terror creep up his spine when he realized Yuu had discovered the secret he had desperately tried to hide for so long. Takes place between chapters 46 and 47 of the manga. Written for Yuu/Mika week on Tumblr.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End). I write this for your enjoyment only.**

 **Farewell, My Concubine**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Mika shouted at Ferid after the silver-haired vampire grabbed the demon-possessed Yuu and bit him hard in the neck before stabbing him in the back with the needle and syringe he held in his other hand, emptying its contents inside the unsuspecting young man's body. Yuu cried out in pain before losing consciousness and collapsed to the ground. With his job done, Crowley Eusford backs off and allows Mika to run to Yuu's side, showing no interest in fighting the younger vampire any further since Ferid's only order was to simply hold Mika off until he successfully injected whatever drug was in the syringe into Yuu's body.

"Don't be mad, Mika dear, I'm just trying to help your precious Yuu-chan" Ferid cooed in a soothing voice to put Mika's fears at ease as he raised his hands in the air in mock surrender. The blond vampire wasn't amused as he glared at his former benefactor, now his most deadly enemy.

"Damn you!" he snarled. "I will never forgive you!"

"Oh? Even after I saved his life?" Ferid asked, his face feigning an expression of hurt.

Looking down, Mika could see that although unconscious, Yuu's horns, fangs, and wings have vanished and he was back to human form, his expression completely at peace, but Mika was far from reassured.

"What did you do to him? What was in that syringe?" He demanded.

Ferid grinned as he shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, some dangerous drugs. But it worked, did it?"

"Don't fuck with me!" Mika screamed, looking so enraged that Crowley took a fighting stance, prepared to intervene again if the younger vampire attempted to attack Ferid. But surprisingly, Mika did not make any moves to approach him; his brother was his first priority as he kneeled down, took Yuu in his arms and quickly examined him for any further injuries. When he found none, he gently laid Yuu on the ground again as he stood up to face Ferid. "I don't know what kind of stunt you're trying to pull but we won't be a part of your plan" Mika growled, trying to keep his temper in check. As angry as he was, he knew that attacking the vampire lord would accomplish nothing at this point.

Ferid seemed to know that as well as he as casually answered "And what makes you think that this is _my_ plan?" he asked innocently.

"What kind of sick joke is this? Bringing Akane's head with you…"

Ferid raised a finger "I just wanted to tell you a way to revive your cute little Akane-chan; it's called 'Seraph of the End', the forbidden enchantment that ended the world eight years ago".

"Stop speaking in riddles; I want answers NOW!" Mika demanded. It took all his willpower not to draw his sword and jump at Ferid even though he would love nothing more than to lop off the other vampire's head, never mind that Crowley stood nearby, ready to rush to Ferid's defense if Mika attempted such a thing.

"My, my, as impatient as ever" Ferid teased as he slowly approached Mika who stood defensively in front of Yuu's unconscious form in case the vampire lord tried anything else. "Relax, Mika, dear. If I had wanted to kill you and your precious Yuu-chan, you'd both be dead by now. I actually want to help you two but my help is not free. If you want answers, you'll both have to come back to Sanguinem with me along with the rest of your squad mates."

Mika opened his mouth to refuse but before he could say anything, Ferid spoke first, his playful demeanor gone and replaced with a serious look.

"Think carefully before you answer" he warned. "Your brother does not have much time. He's going to need all the help he can get because if he becomes a full-blown demon, there's no bringing him back; he'll become a monster with no mind and will of his own. Is that what you want for him?"

Mika gritted his teeth but he knew Ferid was right. Forcing himself to calm down, he said "All right. When do we leave?"

"Since there are so many of you, my car won't be enough to carry you all. So I'll have to come back later with more efficient transportation, like tomorrow morning. In the meantime, why don't take care of your brother while you wait for my return?"

"Fine."

Ferid smiled as he slowly approached Mika and gently took the younger vampire's face in his hand. Knowing that he does not intend to attack, Mika did not try to back away or resist.

"Good boy, Mika, I knew you'd see it my way" he cooed. Leaning over slightly, the vampire lord gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, something he had not done since Mika was a human child. Mika flinched slightly but does not move as Ferid smiled and said "Farewell, my concubine. Until we meet again."

 **SSSSSS**

It was early evening before Yuichiro regained consciousness again. While he was comatose, Mikaela carried him to his room in the squad's temporary home on the outskirts of the village they protected in exchange for room and board. The three and a half months the squad had lived here in peace will soon come to an end as they could no longer stay now that their whereabouts have been discovered by Ferid and Crowley of all people. No one in the squad was really surprised, however. They knew it would only be a matter of time before they were tracked down by either the demon army or the vampires. Especially when the Hiragis had the resources of an entire country and the vampire progenitors, the resources of an entire world, at their command. It was a miracle that the squad had been able to hide as long as they have but now their luck has run out.

"How is he?" Shinoa asked as she quietly stepped into Yuu's room while carrying a plate of food and cup of water in her hands. Although Yuu had been unconscious for most of the day, it was a good bet that he was going to be hungry when he woke up again.

Mika looked up from his seat next to Yuu's bedside where he barely moved for the last few hours. "He's alright. Whatever drug Ferid gave him must have worked. He even left me a bit more in case Yuu transforms again."

Shinoa's eyes wandered towards the sleeping raven-haired youth. Looking at the peaceful expression on his face, one could never tell that he had been through such a dramatic experience only hours earlier. "This Ferid Bathory… he is such an enigma. What do you think he really wants? I'm surprised he and Crowley didn't try to take Yuu by force, they were certainly capable."

"Why? Because it wouldn't have been as fun" Mika answered bitterly. "I've served under Bathory for almost five years, Shinoa; I know him quite well and he just loves to play these kinds of sick, twisted games. He purposely used our sister's head to provoke Yuu into transforming just to prove that his drug works."

"So you'll cooperate with him? Do you intend to?"

Mika gave out a frustrated sigh. "We have no choice. If Queen Krul were still in power, I'm sure she would have been able to help us but now that's she's been captured, Ferid is the only other person we can turn to and as much as I hate to admit it, we're probably better off with him then the demon army."

Shinoa was silent for a moment. "You may be right" she agreed. "It looks like we're caught between a rock and a hard place. I'm sure there must be another way to solve Yuu's demon problem but we don't really have the luxury of time to find it and Ferid knows this."

Mika nodded. "He'll be back to pick us up first thing tomorrow morning. Please make sure everyone is packed and ready to leave by then. I trust everybody is in good condition?" Although he did not say so directly, Shinoa knew Mika was concerned for the rest of her squad as well.

"Yes" she answered. "Nobody has been seriously hurt and everyone is packing now as we speak" After another moment of silence, Shinoa withdrew a small vial of blood from her pocket. "I almost forgot, I wanted to leave this with you in case you were hungry. If you need more, please don't hesitate to ask."

Mika smiled as Shinoa handed him the vial. He wasn't hungry just yet but he'll save it for later. "Thank you, Shinoa, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I have some packing to do so I must go now. I'll be up for a while longer since I'm also packing Yuu's things as well as my own so call for me if you need anything else."

"I will, thank you. And good night."

"Good night."

 **SSSSSS**

After Shinoa left, Mika set the vial of blood next to the plate of food and cup of water the Hiragi girl left on the table for Yuu before sitting back down on the chair next to his brother's bedside. As he contemplated Ferid's and Shinoa's words, the young vampire felt tears of frustration rolling down his cheeks. It pained him to know that even though he and Yuu had come so far, Ferid still wielded power over their lives and always would so long as he was the only one who could provide the answers they sought. Unless something were to change, they would ever be free of him and neither would he ever let them go.

 _I'm so sorry, Yuu…_ he thought miserably, _I wish there was another way…_

But there was.

As soon as he finished the thought, an answer came to him. Krul had mentioned it back in Nagoya but Mika had not given it much thought until now. If Yuu were to be changed as Mika was, it would easily give him the mental strength he needed to keep his inner demon from taking complete control over his body. However, that strength would come at a price…

 _No…_ Mika thought as he shook off the idea. How could he even consider exposing his brother and best friend to his curse? He knew how painful the thirst for blood could be. It was basically asking Yuu to trade one damned existence for another. With that considered, they may be better off using whatever devices Ferid had to stop Yuu's progression into full demonhood after all.

As he looked over his brother's sleeping form, Mika spotted the marks on his neck where Ferid had bitten him. Even if Yuu did not remember the older vampire's assault, he would know right away that those bite marks were not Mika's because the holes were larger and spaced further apart. And unlike Mika, who had always treated Yuu with utmost care while feeding, Ferid had not been gentle. Until now, only Mika knew the taste of Yuu's blood and that made him feel special but the bastard had to take even that away from him, just like he took everything else Mika loved and treasured and he could not help feeling jealous even though he knew Yuichiro did not give Ferid his blood willingly.

So deep in thought was Mika that he did not notice Yuu slowly opening his eyes as he regained consciousness. Having been through this before, he was not surprised to find himself in bed with his brother at his bedside.

"Mika?"

Mika was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his brother's voice and looked down to find Yuu fully awake and staring at him.

"How are you feeling, Yuu? Do you remember what happened?"

Sitting up, Yuu placed a hand on his forehead. "Unfortunately, yes. I take it I didn't dream up the part where Ferid used Akane's head to taunt me?"

Mika shook his head. "You know we aren't that lucky" he snorted.

"I do…" Yuu agreed. "Anyway, I am a bit hungry, is there anything to eat?"

"Yes" Mika answered as he reached for the plate of food and cup of water on the night table and handed them to his brother. "Shinoa left these behind for you. We can go downstairs to the dinner table if you'd like."

"No, thank you, I'll just eat here. What about you? Do you need to feed?"

"A bit" Mika answered as he took the vial of blood from the night table as well "but I'm not going to feed from you tonight, not after what you've been through. Shinoa already gave me this so I'll be alright."

"I see…" Yuu said softly. "Well, then, let's eat."

The next half hour passed by in silence as both Yuu and Mika took to their meals which Mika thought was strange because his brother was normally very chatty while dining with him or their other friends. But Mika supposed it shouldn't have been a surprise considering what Yuu saw today but he couldn't help the strange feeling that something else was bothering him but wasn't sure on how to ask what it was.

After they had both finished eating, Yuu had set his empty plate and cup aside. With his own vial of blood empty, Mika offered to take their dirty dishes down to the sink to wash and was prepared to do so when his brother suddenly spoke the question that has been on his mind since he woke up. And it wasn't what Mika had expected.

"Mika, what Ferid said, is it true?"

"What? Are you talking about Guren?"

"No. Not that."

Mika was confused. "Then what?" he asked. "That was the last thing you two talked about before he attacked you."

Instead of answering right away, Yuu got out of bed and slowly started to approach Mika, his expression hard. The young vampire didn't know why, but he was starting to feel nervous and began to step backwards until he felt his back hit the wall behind him. As soon as he knew he had Mika cornered, Yuu leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

 _"Farewell, my concubine."_

As soon as those words left his mouth, Mikaela stared at his brother in shock, terror creeping up his spine when he realized that Yuu had discovered the secret he had desperately tried to hide for so long, especially from him of all people. Ferid's last words to him before his departure was barely above a whisper, meant for Mika's ears alone and he was sure that no one else could have heard them.

But he was wrong.

"You…you heard that? But how? You were out cold!"

"I'm a namanari, or have you forgotten that already?"

 _No…_ Mika thought frantically as he desperately tried to find a way out of this very uncomfortable situation with his brother. But Yuu wasn't going to let him off easily.

"Is it true!?" he demanded in a strained whisper, fighting the temptation to shout in order to avoid waking their other companions. "You were selling more than just your blood to that bastard, weren't you!?"

"Yuu, please, it's not what you think! I…" Before Mika could say anything else, Yuu grabbed him by the arms and pinned him against wall, his green eyes dark with rage, so much that Mika feared he would transform again and start destroying everything around him. Because he was unprepared for this assault, Mika did not have Ferid's drug in hand and even if he did, his current position would have made it impossible for him to use it.

"Then what is it!? Tell me!" Yuu hissed as he gripped his brother's arms harder. As soon as he did so, Mika's eyes widened and he gasped as he felt a crushing pain shoot up his arms.

"Yuu, please stop!" he begged.

"Not until you answer me! We could have still managed to survive even without Ferid's help so why did you sell yourself to him like that!? Why!?"

Mika could feel the pain from Yuu's grip getting worse and knew that his brother would end up breaking his arms if he did not answer his questions truthfully.

"Because if I didn't, he would have taken you instead!" he finally confessed. "Please stop it, Yuu, you're hurting me!"

Upon hearing those two shocking revelations, Yuu froze and stared at Mika. What was he talking about? His brother was a complete vampire now. How could he possibly hurt him with just his bare hands and was about to ask when he suddenly remembered his own words.

 _I'm a namanari, or did you forget that already?_

Looking at Mika's face, Yuu could see that the pain in his expression was very real and so were his tears. How could he forget that in addition to advanced hearing, his demon and seraph powers have also increased his physical strength far beyond that of normal humans and vampires? Once Yuu realized this, he released his brother immediately and caught him before he fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Mika!" he apologized "Are you alright?"

Mika let out a breath of relief as the pain in his arms subsided but the shock had rendered him unable to stand for the moment so he allowed Yuu to carry him to bed.

As soon as Mika was on the bed, Yuu took a tissue from the tissue box on the night table to dab the beads of sweat that was running down his face. "Are you alright?" he repeated. After Mika nodded, Yuu apologized again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you; I didn't even know I could. But I must know the truth, please…"

Mika was silent for a moment as if he didn't know exactly how to answer his brother. "Yuu, believe me, you are better off not knowing so please just forget about it" he said sadly.

Yuu shook his head. "No, Mika, I _must_ know! You said we are family and that you trust me. If that is true, then please don't keep secrets from me" he pleaded and once Mika saw the pained look of betrayal in his brother's eyes, he knew he could keep his secret no longer.

"It was you…" he began "You were the one Ferid wanted all along since we were kids, not me, Yuichiro. I realized this and wanted to protect you so I offered myself to him instead. I promised to let him do anything he wanted to me in exchange for leaving you alone."

Yuu stared at his brother in shock, his mind unable to compute what he just heard. It was a lie, it had to be but before he could open his mouth to say so, the sickening realization finally hit him like a ton of bricks.

 _And will the trouble maker be joining us?_

 _Oh, I don't know about that, he's shy!_

 _You're quick, but still young and experienced. How about I get a taste of you first?_

 _It was just a joke, Mika!_

 _Calm down, I'm just here to save Yuu-chan!_

 _Wow, you've grown up cute! Even with the demon rampaging within you, you still have such pretty eyes…_

 _Before I treat you, may I have a taste of your blood?_

 _Farewell, my concubine…_

Recalling Ferid's final words to Mika as well as all the times the vampire lord had tried to get his hands on, or rather, fangs in him, finally erased all doubts Yuu had about Mika's confession and so did the ache in his neck where Ferid had bitten him. Gritting his teeth, Yuu said the next thing on his mind "Nobody could have stopped him from taking me or any of the other children as he pleased so how…?"

"I don't know! Maybe he just wanted to humor us because he took a liking to me as well! But whatever the reason, he kept his word and left you alone as he promised! Isn't that enough?"

Yuu shook his head. "No… this can't be real. My god, Mika, how could you keep such a thing from me!? We're family, we should always see things through together no matter what! And you were wrong about Ferid keeping his promise; he never did!, never intended to!"

Mika shut his eyes and looked away without answering. He knew there was nothing he could say to justify his dishonesty and deception, even if it was in what he believed to be in Yuu's best interests.

"I'm sorry…"

"And so am I… I need to be alone now. Just sleep here tonight." Before Mika could protest, Yuu quickly turned around and left the room, his own legs weak as he stumbled down the stairway, gripping the rail to keep himself from falling, feeling sick to the pit of his stomach. Mika said he would do anything to protect him but to think he would go that far was unbelievable. Yuu couldn't believe he had lived all these years never knowing, never even suspecting that his brother was more than just a blood bag for a vampire lord, but a plaything, a _concubine_ , as well and even then, Mika still could not completely protect him from Ferid's bloodlust as the events of today had already proven. Yuichiro knew his anger towards Mikaela was unjustified; if anyone was to blame, it was Ferid as he had violated them both but the unwelcomed bite mark on Yuu's neck was nothing compared to what Mika had suffered at his hands.

 _No, it's not just Ferid's fault, it's mine too,_ Yuu thought painfully as he recalled the night his brother came home from Ferid's mansion in tears as if he had just lost something much more precious than his blood. Like…

His innocence.

 _How could I not have seen the signs? He was crying and then tried to cover it up with a smile and a joke! I should have said something! I should have force the truth out of him! We would have been able to work something out! How could I have been so stupid!?_

Yuu attempted to take another step when he suddenly lost his footing and was about to fall down the stairs when he felt someone catch him.

"Mika?"

"No, Yuichiro, its me" a female voice said calmly. Opening his eyes, Yuu saw that it was not Mika who caught him but Shinoa, whom he did not even notice coming up the stairs because he was so lost in his thoughts and grief.

"Shinoa! I'm sorry, I didn't see you! Mika…Ferid…I…" Yuu could say no more as he finally broke down and wrapped his arms around his squad leader, burying his face in her shoulder as he sobbed.

Shinoa did not attempt to push Yuu away and allowed him to lean on her for comfort. "I know…" she said softly. "I heard everything. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Mika was up there for so long I started to worry and had to come up."

"Why did Mika not ever tell me? Why did I not pay closer attention to him? I thought we were family!" Shinoa was silent as she allowed Yuu to pour out what he had been bottling up inside. She knew Yuichiro Hyakuya was a strong and proud young man who did not like to show his weak side to others and it took a lot to make him break down like this.

"Shh…" she cooed. "It wasn't Mika's fault. And it wasn't yours either; he only wanted to protect you and only did what he thought was right. If anyone is to blame, it's Ferid. So please don't blame yourself anymore."

Although the Hiragi girl knew that counseling people wasn't her strong point, Shinoa made her best attempt to comfort Yuichiro even though Mika's confession was just as shocking to her as it was to him.

After Yuu had finally calmed down, he released her. "Thanks, Shinoa, I needed that. The question is: what do we do next?"

"It's late and you should try to get some sleep" she answered. "Ferid will be back for us tomorrow and we have agreed to come with him to Sanguinum. I know he's the last person you want to see but it looks like he's the only one who can help you now; something has to be done before the demon takes complete control of your mind and body."

"I know… I'm letting Mika sleep in my room tonight so I'll just use his instead. I probably won't be able to sleep much anyway since I've already slept most of the day. I just need time alone to think."

"I understand. But please try to get some rest; we've got a long trip ahead of us tomorrow."

"I know… good night, Shinoa. And thank you. For everything you've done for me and Mikaela."

"You're welcome. Sleep well, Yuichiro."

Less than twenty minutes later, Yuu found himself slowly drifting off to sleep in his brother's bed. Even though he had slept earlier, the strain of controlling his anger and grief upon discovering Mika's terrible secret had exhausted him and now he felt even a few more hours of sleep wouldn't be enough.

 _I swear we'll get to the bottom of this, Mika. Ferid will pay for what he did to us and our family. This I promise you…_

 **A/N: Thank you for taking time to read my fic; I've decided to cut it off here. Sorry if the ending is a bit abrupt but I wasn't sure on how else to end it. Of course, there will be more to come since the manga is likely far from over. If you liked this fic, please check out my other OnS works and reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
